


Wrong Number

by Jellybean96



Series: Bits and Things [30]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, High School, Humor, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellybean96/pseuds/Jellybean96
Summary: Imagine person A of your OTP texting their best friend "I think I like person B" but accidentally sending to person B





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey babes! Happy first day of Skyeward Week! That's a thing that's happening over on Tumblr this week. So in honor of that, I'll be uploading a new little one-shot every day until Friday. This first one is kinda short, but the one-shots will get longer as the week goes on. Most of them will be within this collection, but I think there's one that I will be posting separately. Still not sure.  
> Anyways, the prompt for this little number here was: Imagine person A of your OTP texting their best friend "I think I like person B" but accidentally sending to person B.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

_Jemma! I really really need to talk to you right now. I'm kind of freaking out because I really didn't think I could feel this way about him but he was just there and I know it might sound kind of cliché but the sun was shining so perfectly behind him and he's already super sweet and in case you haven't figured it out yet I think I like Grant._

Hitting send on the text message, Skye locks her phone and then tosses it down in front of her on her blanket, biting her lip between teeth and bouncing her knee up and down, waiting for a response.

After a couple of minutes, her phone beeps and she looks down at the screen to see a new text message from Grant Ward. Furrowing her brows in confusion, she picks the phone and slides to unlock it in order to read the message.

**This isn't Jemma.**

Her face pales when she sees the message above his, from her to him, though it wasn't actually intended for him.

She takes a calming breath before typing back a reply _Wow, yeah, I am so sorry about that. My bad. Don't really know what happened. Your names are nowhere near each other in my contact list. You can go ahead and ignore that last message._

She gets a reply almost instantly **I don't think I'm going to. That text was pretty interesting.**

_You can't see me right now but I'm extremely mortified that that even happened._

**Don't be. I think you're really sweet too.**

Her eyes go wide _You do?_

**Yeah, I do. I just didn't think you felt the same way about me that I do about you.**

_And what way is that exactly?_

**I like you.**

**A lot.**

_I like you too._

_A lot._

**That's great. Really great.**

_It is?_

**Yeah.**

_And why is that?_

**Because that means there's a greater chance of you agreeing to go out on a date with me this weekend.**

_Seriously?_

**Seriously.**

**What do you say? Want to go out Friday night?**

_Yeah, I'd love to._

**Great. I'll be at your house to pick you up at eight.**

_How do you know where I live?_

**We've lived on the same street since we were seven.**

_Right, of course. I guess I'll see you on Friday._

**Can't wait.**

Setting her phone down on the mattress, Skye runs her hands down her face as she breathes in deeply, letting a small smile grow on her face. Then she lets out a squeal and fist pumps the air excitedly.

Picking her phone back up, she quickly types a message _JEEEEEMMMAAA! GRANT FREAKING WARD JUST ASKED ME TO GO OUT WITH HIM FRIDAY NIGHT! I AM COMPLETELY FREAKING OUT RIGHT NOW! I NEED YOU TO COME OVER SO YOU CAN HELP ME FIGURE OUT WHAT TO WEAR! PLEASE! I NEED YOU!_

She hits send and then tosses her phone back onto the bed, her eyes flitting over to her closet as she tries to imagine what she should wear.

Her phone goes off and she picks it back up to see a new text from Grant.

**I honestly don't care what you wear. I'm sure you'll look beautiful in whatever you pick. :)**

**Author's Note:**

> So? What did you think? Let me know in a review down below. I'd love to hear your thoughts. :)
> 
> Until next time,  
> Jellybean96 out!


End file.
